1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a tool set for detecting leakage of vehicle engines, particularly to one including a support holder capable of holding an axle center of an engine crankshaft stationary, and consisting of a base, a frame, an adjusting plate and a coupling member; a leakage-detecting device adapted to detect leakage of an engine, and having at least one connecting member and a connector-tube assembly provided with a pressure gauge and a switch. In using, firstly use the support holder to hold the axle center of the engine crankshaft stationary. Secondly, connect the leakage-detecting device respectively with a spark plug hole and a general air pump by having one end of the connecting member screwed with the spark plug hole and having one end of the connector-tube assembly connected with the general air pump through which air is injected into an engine cylinder. Finally, when the engine cylinder is full of air, turn off the switch and observe an indicator needle of the pressure gauge over a period of time for reversing movements to determine whether any leakage occurs from the engine, thus providing a tool set for detecting leakage of vehicle engines that is timesaving, laborsaving and convenient in operation by a single person.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Generally speaking, referring to FIG. 1, when an automotive engine of a vehicle is to be tested for detecting any leakage occurred therefrom in a traditional way, firstly one person is required to connect a socket 51 with a ratchet wrench 50, and then use the ratchet wrench 50 with one hand to make the socket 51 coupled over an axle center of an engine crankshaft tight so as to hold the axle center of the engine crankshaft stationary. Secondly, another person, i.e. the tester, may connect a wind hose to any one of spark plug holes of the engine, and then inject air into the engine. During testing, the tester will determine the place(s) of leakage by sounding leakage air with his experience. However, the problem with the conventional way is that at least two persons are needed to operate the test, which is time-consuming and labor-consuming. Moreover, it is difficult for the tester to achieve a best effect of detecting the place(s) of leakage only with his experience.
The main purpose of the invention is to offer a tool set for detecting leakage of vehicle engines, convenient in operation by a single person.
The main feature of the invention is to provide a tool set for detecting leakage of vehicle engines including:
a support holder capable of holding an axle center of an engine crankshaft stationary, and consisting of a base, a frame, an adjusting plate and a coupling member;
a leakage-detecting device adapted to detect leakage of an engine, and having at least one connecting member and a connector-tube assembly;
the at least one connecting member with various length, each having one end provided with a first and a second threaded portion of different diameters for being selectively connected with spark plug holes of different sizes and the other end capable of being coupled to the connector-tube assembly; and,
the connector-tube assembly provided with a pressure gauge as well as a switch, and having one end capable of being coupled to the at least one connecting member, and the other end capable of being connected with a general air pump.